


The Golden Snitch

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Quidditch, broom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Two young, eager, ambitious, determined, and headstrong Seekers have only one thing on their mind, and that is to catch the Golden Snitch.To whom does her heart belong, to whom?To the one with the fastest broom.This is one game of Quidditch Draco Malfoy will totally win. D/G 4Ever!The concept for this was based off of the sixth book, HBP when Pansy turns to Zabini on the train to Hogwarts and asks him what he thinks of Ginny, saying that most boys really like her and think she is pretty, all the while she is looking at Draco to see his reaction.Since Ginny apparently liked Harry but dates other boys, and since Harry likes Ginny but didn't have the balls to make a move, and since Ginny is pretty enough to turn the heads of even a Malfoy, I decided to have Draco and Harry go head to head and compete for Ginny, and what better way to symbolize this than with Ginny as the Snitch?Okay, cheesy, but I think it's cute!!





	The Golden Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
